


Meet My Boyfriend He's Nice

by defenestration_optional



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: Gerard brings his boyfriend Frank to a family gathering and his family members aren't all super into it, but happy endings are necessary for emotional stability so it's nice and satisfying. Stand up to that one homophobic aunt vicariously! Immerse yourself and enjoy actually-proofread fan content today!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Meet My Boyfriend He's Nice

You know when you’re going to some family gathering or some party for your parent’s friend and your mom or your dad asks you if you want to bring a friend or someone? It’s weird. And it’s relatable. Anyway, that’s what Gerard’s mom had asked him, and he was gonna say no and all that, but it occurred to him that he had been dating someone for a while. It could be weird to propose that your partner meet your parents, but Gerard was unfortunately completely sure that his boyfriend would get along great with his mom. He wasn’t super into the idea of them being best friends, but this was his fucking uncle’s birthday or something; he wanted someone to talk to. So he told his mom he’d bring his friend. 

“Which one?” She asked. Gerard realized quite quickly he was being dumb, and he'd inevitably have to eventually tell her that they were more than friends. 

“Yeah um sorry I mean uh well he’s my boyfriend actually,” Gerard said, a bit quietly. 

“You have a boyfriend?” His mom asked, her face totally unreadable. Well, she knew he was gay, she was cool with it, did she just think he’d never have a boyfriend? He was... popular... and stuff. 

“Yeah I have a boyfriend, what do you... what are you implying?” Gerard chuckled at himself. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Donna (that’s her name) said lightheartedly, “Well alright, what’s his name then?”

“Frank. He’s really... he’s really nice,” it was hard to pick a thing he liked about Frank, so he said fucking “nice”. That doesn’t mean anything. “I um, I think you’ll like him.” 

“Well. He sounds lovely. Invite him.”

It should probably be articulated that Gerard was eighteen for perspective on the unlikeliness of the notion that Gerard had never been in a relationship. He had. but he really liked Frank. Frank was hilarious and fucking adorable and liked a lot of the things that Gerard liked. Also he was so fucking hot but that’s not important. Well, maybe it is, but it would sound shallow to prioritize that. But god was he hot. But it doesn’t matter. 

Gerard asked Frank if he’d like to come over for his uncle’s birthday, which again does not sound fun, but he emphasized the fact that he really, really just needed someone to talk to. Frank said that he was far past keeping sane, but he’d come. Gerard made sure Frank knew he would not be tolerating the kissing of the asses of his parents. Frank said that he couldn’t ensure it if the Way ass was genetic. Gerard laughed really really hard, even though Frank’s jokes of that sort should have been getting old. 

“Okay, you can’t be doing that there either,” Gerard did not want his parents knowing that that was Frank’s whole personality. 

“Doing what?” Frank knew exactly what he meant. 

“The um. Well, the whole extremely sexual, terrible humor thing,” Gerard laughed. 

“Yeah, no promises.” 

It was the day of the “party,” like a week later, and Gerard was picking Frank up. When they got there there were a few people already, but Gerard had sort of done it on purpose. His mom was hell bent on meeting Frank though. She greeted them, slightly friendlier than she was when she wasn’t meeting someone for the first time. Frank was predictably happy to meet her. He shook her hand. Gerard didn’t know people actually shook hands. And of course Donna said “So you’re the boyfriend? Remind me of your name?” 

“Why yes I am, haha! I’m Frank, and your name is...?” 

“I’m Donna! Welcome, make yourself at home!” And she really did say it all with exclamation points. Thankfully, she quickly ran off to talk to someone else. 

“Oh my gooood,” Gerard rolled his eyes. 

“What? I like your mom!” Frank giggled. 

“Okay. …I didn’t enjoy that,” Gerard said blatantly. He knew he could say things like that because Frank always took things the right way. 

“Awww, alright, I’ll just talk to you,” Frank smiled and pecked Gerard on the cheek. Gerard told him that sounded good and they went the kitchen to get some drinks. They sat down on the couch in the living room and chatted about  
nothing. Gerard’s granddad came up to them after a minute or so. 

“Hello Gerard, it’s been a while. You brought a friend?” They looked at each other for a moment. Gerard nodded slightly and Frank shrugged slightly. 

“Um. Hi Granddad. Yeah, this is Frank, he’s my boyfriend actually,” Gerard said cautiously. He had absolutely no idea what his granddad’s response would be. What he did say was possibly worse than just some homophobic bullshit or something because Gerard didn’t know how to respond to it at all. 

“Really?” 

“Uh. Yes.” There was a silence. 

“Are you gay, Gerard?” His granddad asked, his expression only a bit amused. There was another shorter silence. 

“Yes.” Gerard was kind of trying not to laugh, but feeling awkward and embarrassed too. He looked at Frank. Frank pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. 

“That’s interesting. Have a wonderful evening,” Gerard’s granddad walked away. Gerard immediately grabbed Frank’s arm and shook him a bit. Frank nodded vigorously. Once his granddad was out of sight, Gerard started laughing. 

“Oh my god! What was that? What the fuck was that?” He shook Frank who had his hand on his mouth so as to silence himself. He turned towards Gerard suddenly. 

“Are you gay Gerard?” He said, looking into Gerard’s eyes seriously and putting his hand on his thigh. Gerard just kept laughing and nodded a bit, waiting for Frank’s response. 

“You know, I thought I really liked you, but I don’t think I can be with you,” Frank said in his sarcastically tragic tone. Gerard giggled. He said “your loss babe” and took a sip of his drink. That made Frank giggle. About five minutes later, Gerard’s cousin Ellen approached them and plopped herself down right next to Gerard. He said hello to her, but she ignored him and leaned forward to look at Frank. 

“Is he your b o y f r i e n d?” She teased. She didn’t know what she was saying. It seemed like she didn't even know what that meant. She was eleven. Gerard didn’t like her all that much sometimes. Also, why was everyone being so weird to Frank? 

“Yeah. He is actually,” Gerard said, frustrated. Ellen froze and looked at Gerard. 

“Why?” She asked loudly. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and shot a glance at Frank who shrugged slightly. 

“‘Cause. Um. I… like him? And he… likes me too,” Gerard mumbled. Frank repressed his laughter. Ellen looked away with a confused expression. She turned back after a moment. 

“So you’re like a girl?” She asked, looking at Frank. 

“What?” Frank wasn’t even going to try to answer that one. Ellen hesitated. She looked like she was really trying to wrap her mind around something. Something very difficult to wrap one’s mind around. 

“You’re both a boy,” she said quietly. Gerard sighed. 

“You know how your mommy and daddy love each other?” Gerard asked. Ellen nodded and looked up at him. Frank snorted into his elbow. 

“Two boys can love each other like that. So can two girls.” Ellen made her hilarious thinking face again. 

“Oh. Cool,” she said decisively, “I have to go to the bathroom.” She walked away. Well, she sort of ran. 

“Great job,” Frank said, only half sarcastically, “You made her think being gay is cool.” They both laughed a bit. 

“Is it not?” Gerard sneered. 

“Gee-bear, we’re not cool,” Frank called him that when he when he was being dumb. Not just when he was being dumb, but it was a way of sugar-coating what he was saying. 

“We are so fucking cool, Frank. Everyone wishes they could be us,” Gerard said seriously. Frank snorted again. 

“Okay, whatever, we aren’t addressing the fact that she just asked you WHY I’m your boyfriend?” Gerard laughed. He had forgotten about that. What the fuck does that mean? 

“Yeah, that’s Ellen, she’s my cousin, she’s eleven. She says things,” Gerard mumbled. 

“Why am I your boyfriend?” Frank asked. Gerard laughed again. 

“‘Cause you’re HOT as FUCK,” Gerard said, louder than he maybe should have. Frank wheezed really hard and had to take a sip of his drink. Gerard smiled at him sadistically as he spilled water on his shirt. 

“Gerard!” Frank whined. 

“Yeah sorry fine I’ll get you a napkin,” Gerard went and grabbed a napkin. He came back and dabbed at Frank’s shirt. He was a bit clumsy, very often in fact, and he knocked the drink off the table. There wasn’t that much left, fortunately, but what was left got on Frank’s jeans. Frank gasped and looked at Gerard like he was definitely going to kill him. 

“Did I get you wet?” Gerard asked, smirking slightly. Frank only looked more mad at him. Gerard tried to dry Frank off with the remaining napkins, but Frank started punching him in the shoulder. Gerard just smiled and stopped moving. 

“Oh, you’re into that?” Frank smirked. 

“Fuck you,” Gerard put the wet napkins on the table. It made a really gross noise. He said “ew” and sat back down. He scoffed, remembering how his mom had been surprised that he had a boyfriend. He told Frank about it. 

“I think you just demonstrated why it might be unlikely,” Frank remarked. Gerard laughed slightly, sighed, and leaned back against the couch and into Frank. Gerard didn’t see it, but Frank smiled. After about thirty seconds, Gerard saw his aunt Gertrude enter the room talking to someone, and sat bolt upright. Frank looked at him, confused. 

“Oh god. That’s my aunt Gertrude. She um she says some fucked-up stuff and I have this inkling-“ Gerard looked up and noticed she was looking right at him. Yup, and now that he looked at her, she was walking right towards them. Gerard stood up. 

“Gerard, darling! Oh, you really must loose some weight,” she said loudly. Frank frowned. Gerard just looked very uncomfortable. 

“And who’s that?” She pointed her gnarled finger at Frank, who stood up as well. 

“That’s… Frank,” Gerard decided on avoiding the title altogether. Gertrude nodded, creating a weird silence. 

“You brought a friend?” She asked, and you could almost assume she knew, but she really, really did not. Gerard looked at Frank. 

“Y… yes?” Gerard answered. Aunt Gertrude raised one eyebrow. She nodded. 

“And how’ve you been?” 

“Great. How are you, aunt Gertrude?” Gerard said politely. 

“I’m doing quite well for myself, thank you. In fact, I think I’ll have an hors-d’œuvre,” she gestured towards the kitchen. Gerard smiled formally until she had walked away. He didn’t look at Frank, he just grabbed his hand and squeezed it and made sure aunt Gertrude was gone. Once he had, he sat down again, pulling Frank with him. 

“I… I can’t stand her,” Gerard murmured slowly, like he meant it. Frank nodded sympathetically. 

“She said you should fucking loose weight,” Frank said frustratedly, interrupting the silence, “You don’t say that! Sorry. Maybe it’s not my place.”

“No,” Gerard ensured, “Everyone should hate her. I’m sure you can guess, but one of her specialties is racism.” Frank chuckled painfully at that. 

“Lovely. One Way I would not… kiss the ass of? I don’t know, I’m trying to reference what I said the other day,” Frank picked at his fingernails, “And hey, if you’re ever up at 1 am thinking about what she said, I’d just like to really hammer it into your brain that I, personally, think you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever fucking seen.” Gerard grinned. He looked at his lap for a moment, then he sat up suddenly and kissed Frank. Frank made this muffled, surprised noise. Once he stopped kissing Frank, Gerard looked at his lap again and muttered “thanks.” Frank laughed. Gerard looked up again, realizing someone might have been there. Oh no. Oh god. Gerard hit Frank’s arm repeatedly as aunt Gertrude walked towards them. Frank looked from Gerard to Gertrude worriedly. 

“Did I see something I wasn’t supposed to see?” She said in her awful, loud voice. Frank and Gerard looked at each other, their eyes wide. 

“What um what do you mean?” Gerard said, his voice breaking on “mean.”

“You kissed your friend there, did you not?!” She said, gesturing to Frank again. Gerard had a bit of a thought process then, and a bit of a change in mind. 

“Yeah, I did. He’s my boyfriend. Why, do you mind?” he said, looking her dead in the eyes. Frank raised his eyebrows. Aunt Gertrude gasped. 

“Well Gerard.” She stared at him. “Is- do- well, I suppose anyone can do anything they want these days. You know, it’s good that I have children because… Well, I’ll never be a great aunt, will I? What a shame.” Gerard reached for  
Frank’s hand. Frank looked at him, breathing shakily. Gerard stared at aunt Gertrude for a moment. Then he walked away and upstairs, Frank right behind him. Aunt Gertrude stared after them, scoffing repeatedly. 

“This isn’t much fun, is it?” Gerard said once they had reached the top of the stairs. Frank didn’t respond. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and hugged him. 

“Fuck everyone…” he muttered. 

“Yeah. Fuck everyone. Come,” Gerard held his hand again and pulled him to his bedroom. Frank had never been there before, so he looked around a bit. Once he was done, he turned to Gerard’s bed to see Gerard lying on top of the blankets. The way he was lying made it clear that he had fallen, probably on purpose. Frank looked down at him fondly and joined him, falling on his stomach right next to, or slightly on top of Gerard. 

“Maybe… uh, maybe I should have brought you over when no one else was here,” Gerard said, slurring his words like he often did, but also because Frank was close to him so he didn’t have to talk very loud. 

“Yeah, so you could fuck me?” Frank said, making Gerard chuckle (although it was more of an amused exhale), “Come on, I liked meeting your mom at least.” 

“Yeah so I could fuck you,” Gerard said tiredly, ignoring the second half of what Frank had said. 

“Well that’s- yeah, I think I’d be fine with that,” Frank said decisively. Gerard turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Frank, squeezing him. Frank giggled and pulled away slightly so that he could look at Gerard. Gerard smiled back lethargically. Frank kissed him. He kissed back immediately and held Frank’s face, which was funny because he had been looking so tired. 

“You’d been looking so tired,” Frank noted during a lapse in the kiss. Gerard ignored this and they just kept making out all tangled on Gerard’s bed. Then of course there was a knock on the door. They both froze. Gerard stared at Frank and mouthed “uh oh.” He got up, signaled to Frank to sit up, and walked towards the door. There was another short knock just before Gerard got to the door. He opened it. All the way, all at once. 

“Hey mom,” he said. Frank could see half of her from where he was sitting, which meant that she could see half of him. 

“Gerard, your aunt Gertrude talked to me,” Donna said it like she was telling him that someone had died. Gerard shot a glance at Frank, who was perched awkwardly but innocently on the side of Gerard’s bed. 

“What did she say,” Gerard said. He didn’t ask. He didn’t say it like a question. 

“She says she saw you and Frank… kiss. She wanted to know… um, if I’m aware of it,” Donna explained, almost as if she was apologizing. Gerard looked, distressed, at Frank again, this time for longer. Frank stood up. Gerard nodded at him. He walked over. Gerard looked intently at his mother again, waiting. 

“I… she was mad at me. For letting this go on. Look, I’m sorry boys, and Frank, you must be having an awful time-“ 

“It’s uh it’s alright Mrs. Way,” Frank scratched his elbow. 

“Oh no, no! This is a terrible first impression! I really am sorry,” Donna looked at Frank empathetically, “Also, call me Donna.”

“Alright, Donna,” Frank smiled, sort of. They all still looked quite sad. Frank looked up at Gerard and saw his face. He looked like he might cry. Frank hugged him. Donna looked at them for a moment. She patted Gerard’s shoulder  
soothingly. 

“It’s okay,” Gerard muttered, “No one likes her.” Donna and Frank laughed a bit. Donna patted her son’s shoulder one last time. 

“Okay, I’ll… talk to her again or something. You boys don’t have to come back down if you don’t want to,” she left, closing the door quietly. Frank and Gerard made eye contact. Gerard looked just quite dejected. 

“Oh, babyyyyy,” Frank wailed, latching onto Gerard who squeezed him back. They just hugged for a moment, then Frank moved his face from where it was next to Gerard’s neck. He just sorta looked at Gerard again. One corner of Gerard’s mouth curled up ever so slightly. Then he laughed quietly through his nose. Frank made a confused face. 

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Gerard said, amused, “I mean, sure it’s upsetting, but like… I don’t know… I love you.” Frank gasped. He nodded vigorously. 

“I think… I think I love you too,” he said quietly, like he might cry. Gerard thought Frank was going to cry too, so he kissed him, raising a hand to his cheek and holding his face. Frank immediately wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. 

“This evening has become far too emotional,” Gerard remarked. 

“Yeah I wanna cry,” Frank whimpered, “I love you so much and it’s not even relevant.” They stood there sniveling and laughing in each other’s arms for a while. After that, they sat on Gerard’s bed and fucked around and made out a bit until it was a reasonable time to go downstairs again. 

“Uh- we should probably-“ Gerard interrupted when it was a reasonable time to go downstairs again. 

“Oh uh um yeah sorry you’re right,” Frank stuttered, wiping his sleeve across his mouth. Gerard laughed at him. He looked offended. Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand and they went downstairs. The party was sort of winding down. Fucking Gertrude was still there. Gerard held Frank’s hand tighter. They hung around for a minute or two before Gertrude approached them. 

“Your mother condones this! Are you glad?” She asked, nearly spitting in their faces. There was a pause during which Gerard held Frank’s hand even harder. 

“Fuck you,” Gerard spat. The corner of Frank’s mouth turned up a bit and Gertrude started fuming speechlessly like a tea kettle, but that moment was short and trivial because then, all in just a few seconds, Gerard turned around towards the door, grabbing their coats quickly and scurrying out the door, not before taking a glance at Frank to see if he was on board with it, which he definitely was. They donned their coats as they ran down the front steps and all the way to the corner, where they stopped and breathed heavily. Frank laughed loudly into the air which turned his breath into vapor. The reflections of the street lamps danced in his big brown eyes. He tucked his hair behind his ear with his sturdy little fingers. Fuck. 

“You’re very handsome,” Gerard said meticulously. Frank laughed and said thank you. 

“Wanna go to mine for a while?” Frank said, almost as if he was giving in to himself. Gerard grinned and nodded. 

“You can hold my hand again if you don’t amputate it this time,” Frank said, taking Gerard’s hand as he said it anyway. They began to walk. 

“I love you a bit,” Gerard said, very quietly so he wasn’t sure if Frank would even hear it. For a while, seemingly a whole minute, he thought he didn’t, but then he spoke. 

“I love you a lot.”


End file.
